


Holidays with Angels

by The_Fallen_Angel_Gabe, Thee_Idiot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, April Fools' Day, Christmas, Crack, Easter, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is shipped with everyone else, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fourth of July, Halloween, Holidays, M/M, New Years, Plot Twists, St. Patrick's Day, Thanksgiving, Valentine's Day, Weird Plot Shit, different pairings every chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fallen_Angel_Gabe/pseuds/The_Fallen_Angel_Gabe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thee_Idiot/pseuds/Thee_Idiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been years since the Apocalypse happened and Metatron made the angels fall. Lucifer and Michael’s power were too much against the cage, reducing it to rubble. Luckily, both had been much more docile, having been burned along with the cage. They had had to fight through the rest of the demons, since most were either trying to kill Michael or turn Lucifer back to his evil ways. Eventually they made it out and found the Winchesters, struggling to help Castiel round up loose angels. Gabriel had appeared somewhere along that time period, and soon the angels were back in Heaven, with the doors unlocked once again. Metatron’s powers were taken and he was forced into Heaven’s prison. The archangels helped take down Abaddon, but Henry Winchester still died in the fight. The world was otherwise at peace and not in danger, it seemed like a happily ever after…. But then come the dreadful holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holidays with Angels

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea was mine, and I invited my friend to come help make the story. This was the result of that. It is totally crack, but also a lot of fluff, and kind of a lot of plot twists. But hey, at least ships get together. Also, the ships are very random, and will most likely change from chapter to chapter. Lastly, I know it is not Halloween, does it look like I care? There's gonna be more chapters for like every holiday, and since they live in the bunker which is America, it's gonna be 4th of July. Enjoy a fluff/crack fic.

Gabriel was the first to suggest celebrating Halloween, more as a joke to Lucifer that it is his ‘birthday’. The angels that had lived with the Winchesters did in fact give themselves birthdays, but holidays were still not all that celebrated. Soon Castiel had caught on to the excitement and they all agreed to celebrate. 

 

****

 

Michael went to the front door and checked the candy bowl. After he adjusted his fangs, he groaned and shouted, “Gabriel! Stop stealing the candy! That’s for the kids!” He headed into the kitchen to grab more, spotting Lucifer at the fridge. Michael’s cape flowed in the air as he walked with haste to Lucifer. He was dressed as a vampire, and somehow, he was able to use real blood to stain his clothes and to put on his face. Of course Lucifer had gotten caught; his heels clicked loudly when he walked. He was in a devil’s costume that he found at the costume store in the uptown of Lebanon, Kansas. “Lucifer, don’t touch Dean’s pie!!” Lucifer jumped and backed away. He cursed under his breath. Michael spotted Dean running off. “GADREEL CONTROL YOUR BOYFRIEND!” Michael ran after Dean just as he was coming out with a pistol in his hand.  “DEAN PUT THE GUN DOWN!” He grabbed for the gun and Dean pulled it back. They wrestled for it for awhile when Michael finally twisted it out of Dean’s hands.

“Give me the gun.” Dean growled, his voice warning and cold with anger.

“You’re not shooting my brother.” Michael’s voice was harsh and stern.

“Oh what’s the damage gonna do? He’s an archangel!”

Dean walked back to the kitchen and Michael followed, tucking the gun into the back of his pants. Gadreel was fixing up his pirate costume. His shirt was puffy and white, and it exposed a lot of his chest. His pants were black and tight, hugging his thighs. The hat on his head had a feather in it. The feather kept falling down in his face, and Gadreel had to keep pushing it off to the side. “SHUT UP MICHAEL I’M TRYING!” Gadreel groused, trying to fix up his shirt still. Michael snorted in response.

“Clearly you are not trying hard enough.” Michael sighed, exasperated by the entire situation. Gadreel walked up briskly and glared coldly at him.

“Are you kidding me? You wanted us all to dress up for the party, I’m chasing around Lucifer and Gabriel trying to keep them away from candy and pie. Sam needed help with his costume, what are you doing? Yelling at everyone? Helpful.”

“I’m the the one person-” Michael looked in the general direction of Castiel’s room. “One of two people who are making an attempt of being rational. Gadreel. Don’t get me started on helpful.”

“Two? Please. I always think rational, I’m not the one with a gun in my pants. How close were you to shooting the Righteous Man anyways?” Gadreel stepped closer and nearly snarled. 

Michael stared hard at Gadreel. Pale blue crashed onto brown. “What would it be to you? He is not your true vessel; he has no purpose anymore. Why should it matter whether or not that I shot him?” They were glaring at each other, nearly in each other’s faces when Cas walked in calmly and moved in between everyone. He made his way to the fridge and grabbed fruit and milk for a shake. Dean looked over at him and smiled. Lucifer nudged him. Dean turned to him and growled again.

“Grumpy friend-o.” Lucifer remarked. 

“I’ll punch you if you call me that again.” Dean promised. Lucifer looked at him blankly. Dean glared and walked to the living room. Lucifer watched for a minute, then snuck past Gadreel and Michael to the fridge and grabbed the pie.

“He’s still human. We’re supposed to  _ protect  _ humans Michael. I don’t care if they have no use to  _ you  _ or not.” Gadreel got up in Michael’s space.

“We’re supposed to protect humans. Humans die anyway because no one really cares to properly protect them, even from each other.” Michael backed away from him.

“Humans die from monsters and diseases. Still doesn’t mean we shouldn’t do anything, ‘cause if we don’t and just let them die they lose hope. Why do you think the Winchesters still hunt? Sure they can’t save everyone, but it still means a lot to those they save and protect.” Gadreel pushed him back. “Plus it is God’s command, want to go against Dad’s rule? How did that work for you last time?”

“Do you really want to push me around like that? I don’t care what happens to the humans. They have grown arrogant. They think that this planet is entirely theirs to pollute and destroy. Don’t bring God into this, Gadreel.” Michael walked forward, making Gadreel step back. Gadreel almost tripped on his bulky boots. He stood up straight again and puffed his chest out, hiding his embarrassment.

“That’s rich coming from you. The most arrogant angel in heaven. Just because you’re the top angel doesn’t mean you have all authoritative power. Yes, humans pollute and destroy. But they also fix things. Stop trying to destroy the humans we’re supposed to protect.” Gadreel smirked, gaining a bit of confidence as Michael set his jaw and looked away. “Speaking of Dad, didn’t he make Dean your charge?”

“I’m going to go outside. I will return once I have calmed down. This was supposed to be fun; not a fight. I will be back.” Michael’s voice was hard with anger, but he knew better than to flip out. He headed out the back door for some air.

Gadreel rolled his eyes. He turned back to Lucifer, who was stuffing the last of the pie in his mouth. Gadreel sighed and crossed his arms. “Are you kidding me?”

“Nope.” Lucifer answered matter-of-factly around his mouthful. “I don’t regret it either.” Gadreel grabbed the empty tin and threw it away. He stepped up to Lucifer and looked straight at him, since they were pretty much the same height.

“Stop stealing Dean’s pie. That’s the fifth time,  _ this week,  _ and everyone knows Dean a week without pie will murder someone.” 

“I saw an opportunity. And I took it.” Lucifer smiled innocently. 

“Knock it off.” Gadreel growled, staring hard at Lucifer.

Lucifer pecked Gadreel’s cheek, not at all affected by Gadreel’s attempt at intimidation. “Okay.”

Gadreel relaxed a tiny bit. “One more time, and I won’t speak to you for three months.”

“Good luck with that.”

“Want me to start now?”

“Love you.” Lucifer smiled goofily.

“Whatever.” Gadreel walked out of the kitchen.

“Have fun with the lipstick mark!” He called after the pirate with a laugh. Gadreel headed to his room, passing Sam with a jumpy Gabriel at his heels.

“SAM. JUST TAKE THE CANDY!” Gabriel’s voice was practically begging.

“Gabriel! For the last time I don’t eat candy!” Sam said, annoyed.

“That’s too damn bad because I want you to eat some of this  _ delicious _ Aero.” Gabe held up an Aero chocolate bar. 

“Yeah, want me to. Not going to.” Sam ignored him and went to grab a bowl.

Gabe followed right behind him, nearly tripping Sam. “Health nut.”

“Go find Balthazar and get him to eat some. Leave me alone Gabe.” Sam sat the bowl next to Cas and got out some salad.

“Nope!”

Sam chose to ignore him and made up a regular salad. Castiel handed Sam a fork and Sam handed him the whipped cream. Their fingers barely brushed, but Sam still pulled his hand back quickly. Castiel smiled at him, and Sam almost blushed. Gabriel whined. 

“How come  _ I _ can’t make you blush anymore but he can?”

“When have you ever made me blush?” Sam glanced back at him and headed towards the living room. “And who said Cas made me blush?”

“Riiiight. I bet it was the smile.” Gabriel followed behind him, back a bit more than before.

“Gabriel please, everyone knows Castiel and Dean are gay for each other. Why would I suddenly get a crush on Cas?” Sam rolled his eyes and headed upstairs to his room.

Gabriel snorted to himself.  “True.” Castiel walked past Gabriel. With a smoothie in one hand, he hit Gabriel’s arm with the other.

Sam turned around to look at them. “Can we not have another angel argument? Seriously, that’s all you angels do.” He walked into his room and shut the door. Gabe pouted. He unwrapped the Aero bar he previously offered to Sam. He broke off a piece and ate it. Castiel sipped his smoothie and looked at Gabe. Gabe hissed at Castiel. “Meanie.” 

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Child.”

“Go kiss your boyfriend, Casshole.” Gabriel snarked.

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” Castiel replied monotonously. 

“Dean.” Gabe ate.

“Not my boyfriend. None of you even know who I like, you all make guesses. Dean.. well he does like me; that’s undeniable.” Castiel drank his smoothie and walked to Gadreel’s room. Classical music was heard through the door. Castiel knocked loudly. The door opened moments later and Castiel disappeared inside.

Dean walked up to Gabriel. “Are Michael and Gadreel the only two with costumes?” Gabriel rolled his eyes in response. 

“Unless you look at Lucifer, yeah. How can you forget your pie-eating nemesis?”

“Right, and Sam’s like halfway in his costume. Castiel isn’t, I’m not, what about you shortstack?” Dean huffed. “Where’s your costume?” Gabe merely shrugged. It’s not that he didn’t think of who/what to be for Halloween, but more so that he couldn’t choose who or what to be. 

“I don’t know who I should be. I’m open for suggestions, Dean.”

“I’d say an ass but you already are one.” Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

“Takes one to know one.” Gabe smirked at him, and clicked his fingers. Now his attire matched Dean’s, and he was even holding an apple pie and a CD of porn. Dean narrowed his eyes and flipped him not one, but  _ two _ birds then walked off.  Gabriel rolled his eyes and went back to the kitchen to look for any hidden sweets.

Michael walked back in, having cooled off, and he looked at Gabe. “Please tell me you are not

looking for more sweets.”

“Okay, I’m not looking for more sweets.” Gabe set his pie down. “I have pie. I don’t need sweets.”

“Stop eating that!” Michael grabbed it from him, “You and Lucifer need to stop taking Dean’s pie.”

“But it’s already right there, and it looks all edible and delicious. How could Lucifer and I resist?”

“By not eating it. Angels don’t need food, or have you all forgotten that?”

“Of course not. Just like how you don’t need to be in my case, but you still are.”

Michael growled. “Fine.” He practically threw the pie back in the fridge. He stormed away and upstairs, passing Lucifer at the bowl. “You know what… Fuck it. Eat the sweets. Anger the children and get our house egged or pranked. Fuck. It.” Michael stomped up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door shut. Lucifer flinched. He looked up the stairs, then shrugged and started helping himself to sweets when Gadreel returned. When Lucifer laid eyes on him, he finished his mouthful. 

“Y’know your costume is too simple.” Lucifer remarked. 

Gadreel looked down at his costume. “So?”

“It looks about as exciting as Sam when he’s sick.” Lucifer looked at him, a sad, honest expression on his face.

“Sam chugged the entire ice cream bucket once it melted then ate three pieces of buttered toast. His puke was pink two hours later. How is that not exciting? Ok, maybe not exciting, but it’s not as boring as you make it seem.”

“Your costume is about as exciting as Dean with the flu. Better?” Lucifer rolled his eyes, a soft smile on his face. Gadreel shrugged; he was still upset from before and really didn’t want to argue, but he didn’t want to agree with him either. Plus, his costume really wasn’t that bad.

“Whatever. What do you suggest?”

“Come with me.” Lucifer offered his hand. 

Gadreel sighed, “Fine. Just, don’t make it all feminine. It’s great on you, but horrible on me.”

With a smile, Lucifer took Gadreel’s hand and lead him to their room to make the costume look… better. Yeah. Let’s say that.

********

Cas came out of his room a few hours later when the party was supposed to start. Michael was back at the front door greeting people kindly. Castiel took a closer look at Michael; he snorted when he saw Michael was faking it. Seems like none of the arguments were settled. He headed down the stairs and to the kitchen to get a drink.

Gadreel came out of his room with Lucifer shortly after. “Ok. Yeah. This is better.” He looked down at is attire. His white shirt was now lightly stained in thanks of tea, but the torso was wrapped in a leather vest. The vest was made of leather and it buttoned up in the front now. His chest was still visible, but Gadreel gave Lucifer all the power to make the costume better; Gadreel never really was artistic. Gadreel’s pants were the same brown leather as his vest, and they were snug around the thighs and ass. He had a small brass chain which made its way in Gadreel’s pocket which was attached to a pocket watch with a sapphire on the back of it. His belt was chunky with a realistic looking gun and a sword hanging from it. Black boots met his knees and were fastened on with brass buckles. His short hair was tucked back by a royal blue bandanna.

Gadreel looked up at Lucifer with a small smile. “You’re magic.”

“You think so?” Lucifer eyed him over, his own sparkling with satisfaction. A smile growing on his face. Gadreel nodded and kissed him. He took Lucifer’s hand and lead him down the stairs.

“Come on, let’s see where the others are.”

********

Sam had come out in his Chewbacca costume and was talking to Dean and some other guests. Gabriel was nearby, with a chatty Charlie. He was ignoring her in favor of watching Sam. Charlie didn’t mind of course, he knew he hadn’t been listening, but it would make it real obvious he was staring if he was alone. Michael had eventually left his post and talked- more like argued- with Jo about fighting techniques. Words started to grow more and more vigour; it was a battle between a fairy and a vampire. Eventually, someone shoved the vampire (aka Michael) into the fairy (Jo), toppling both over. After a few seconds, the room was far quieter, with them sharing a fairly passionate kiss. Then, after a minute, no one was sure which situation was worse, the aggressive yelling or the intense making out.

Gadreel pulled Lucifer along behind him and headed over to Cas who had stationed himself by the drinks in the kitchen. “Hey. How’s it going?”

“It’s alright I suppose. Are parties always this loud?” Castiel looked between the couple and back out at the crowd of people. He was dressed as a cat; though really, he was just wearing black clothes with fake cat claws. He had also added a tail and ears, that moved on their own like a cats. His ears swiveled at the loud noise and flattened back, indicating he did not like his surroundings.

Balthazar barked a laugh. “Not as loud as Crowley!” Lucifer had invited him to the party, and he had walked up to grab his drink when he heard Castiel’s question. He walked off again, looking towards Crowley who had flipped him the bird.

“Fuck off. I’m not the one in a slutty nurse’s outfit.” Crowley had dressed as the stereotypical demon, complete with a red suit, horns, and pointed tail. Balthazar laughed silently. Well, “silently.” The music was starting to play, and it was loud.

Castiel hissed, showing off his tiny fangs. “What are we even doing, throwing a party?”

“Castiel, you’re the one who wanted it.” Gadreel reminded him.

“I don’t know why, this is already too exhausting.” Castiel’s cat ears flickered up and he looked around, eyes suddenly lit up.

“Kitten find a crush?” Lucifer smirked.

“Shut up. None of you know who I like, so leave me alone.”

“But you do like someone.” Gadreel half asked.

“Yes. Ok? I like someone.” Castiel’s tail flicked.

“Bet you $10 it’s Dean.” Lucifer bargained with Gadreel. Gadreel glanced at Castiel, who glared at him.

“Uh. No thanks, I’m just going to head over to Crowley, see if I can cool him down.” He made a hasty exit out of the kitchen. Castiel rolled his eyes, then sighed. Lucifer looked at him, his smirk still playing on his face. 

“I’m right, aren’t I?”

“If you were right, why would I be so angry? Everyone makes a guess at that, and I’m tired of it. Ok, I admit I used to like him. But it’s been years, I’ve given up. He and I both had our chance, and I’ve moved on. So no, I do not like Dean.” Castiel huffed and shifted. His tail flicked angrily back and forth.

“My apologies. Might I ask who this lucky someone may be?” Lucifer looked around.

“You can ask, but I won’t answer. I don’t want anyone knowing, because everyone will just ruin it. I don’t..” Castiel sighed. “I don’t want to be forced into the situation, I want it to happen a little more naturally or at least planned on one of our parts.”

“How about I play a slower song, and you go see if they want to dance with you?” Lucifer suggested. Castiel shook his head.

“No, thanks though. Maybe some other time when I’m getting desperate.”

“Okay.”

Gabe walked up with a dejected sigh. “Fuck my life.”

“Why?” Castiel asked curiously. “Doesn’t life already fuck enough people?” Lucifer frowned at his brother. 

“Michael?”

“Michael? What’s Michael doing?” Gabriel looked highly confused. “Wait, where is Michael?”

“I was asking if it’s him making you want to fuck your life.”

“Why would he be the reason?”

“Because he’s in a mood.”

“What ‘mood’?” 

“A shitty one. That’s for sure.” 

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Michael’s making out with Jo. I wouldn’t call that shitty.” Gabriel’s eyes widened.

“Are you kidding me? Michael gets someone in less than two hours without even trying, and I can’t get a moose to talk to me and I’ve been trying for years.” Lucifer’s mouth formed an ‘O’. Castiel snorted. “Guys, this isn’t fair. Someone help me tame a wild moose.”

“You start by pinning him against a wall.” Lucifer nodded. Gabriel groaned.

“I’ve actually tried that. Moose men are strong. I could’ve used my angel powers, but it was clear he did not want that.”

“Complement the moose. Tell him his eyes look like his last meal.”

Gabriel snorted. “I doubt he would understand that.” His eyes swept across the room. “Hey where’d Cas go?” Castiel was no longer by Lucifer’s side. He had seemly disappeared.

“I think we pissed him off.” Gabriel looked around again.

“I think Sam has a thing for him. Fuck! What if Castiel has a crush on Sam? I’m screwed.”

****

Castiel walked up to Gadreel. “Where’s Sam?”

“Sam’s by Dean as always.”

“No.  _ My  _ Sam.” Castiel’s tail flicked.

“Oh. Samandriel’s by Balthazar and Crowley, he’s watching them fight.” Castiel nodded and headed away. At this point, the music blared. People were dancing, already trying to get themselves smashed. Lucifer included. He walked over to Gadreel, a Palm Bay in his hand. “Hi, Babe.” He smiled lopsidedly. Gadreel looked at him, his expression turned adoring.

“Hey. What are you doing?”

“Talking to my boyfriend,” Lucifer giggled, “who should come dance with me.”

“Yeah? Well, I think you’re drunk. Enough drinks.” Gadreel grabbed Lucifer’s drink. Lucifer whined. 

“Baby give it back, I just opened it…” He reached for the drink. Gadreel held it above his head.

“Tell me you aren’t drunk and I’ll give it back.” Lucifer looked at Gadreel, right in the eyes.

“I am not drunk.” Gadreel looked him over. He tilted Lucifer’s chin up and inspected his face. Gadreel squinted his eyes.“But I am completely, entirely smashed and in love with you.”

“Say it with more conviction and I’ll believe you.” Gadreel smiled. “I dare you, too. Shout it from the rooftops even.”

Lucifer flew himself up to the roof. He stood at the edge of it.  “I, Lucifer Morningstar, am in love with the angel Gadreel!” He roared at the street. “And no one can take that away from me!”

Gadreel snorted to himself. “Oh, Father, Luci. You are so drunk.” Lucifer flew back to Gadreel. 

“Did it.” Gadreel laughed loudly.

“I know. I heard. You’re too drunk for this party. Let’s go.”

“No~, I’m having fun.” Lucifer whined. Gadreel gave him a cheeky smile. He moved his free arm around Lucifer’s waist.

“We can have our own fun somewhere else. Even if it is just cuddling.” Lucifer pondered on that.

“Well I mean I  _ could _ cuddle you, but then that means leaving the party and that’s no fun. Can I at least go grab a bowl of candy?” Gadreel made a face at him. He picked up Lucifer and set the drink down. Lucifer looked at Gadreel with a pair of the most pathetic, sad, and blue, smokey puppy eyes. Gadreel snorted loudly.

“No, Puppy.”

“Please?”

“I said no.” Gadreel carried Lucifer upstairs to his bedroom, avoiding other people. Lucifer sighed and held onto him anyway.  _ Fucking instincts and fucking Gadreel being comfy and fucking everything, _ he thought to himself. Gadreel shifted and threw Lucifer over his shoulder. He entered the room carrying Lucifer in and threw him on the bed. Lucifer pouted up at Gadreel. The angel just snorted at him and went to close the door. “You are wasted. I’ll be surprised if you actually remember anything.” Lucifer kicked his heels off and moved his feet. He sighed. 

“Relief.” Gadreel went back over and fell on the bed next to him.

“Maybe next time don’t wear heels.” Lucifer rolled his eyes. He cuddled into Gadreel’s arm. 

“Mm. You smell like tea.”

“Probably because you stained my shirt with tea.”

“And?”

“And that’s why I smell like tea?”

“Whatever.” Lucifer pouted. Gadreel pulled Lucifer to his chest and wrapped his arms around him. He tangled their legs and pressed a soft kiss to his hair. Lucifer grumbled. He moved to turn his back to Gadreel. The angel just pulled Lucifer even closer to his chest, spooning him from behind. Lucifer essentially whined and curled up. 

Gadreel frowned and curled himself around Lucifer. He moved a leg around Lucifer’s thigh and hooked his other ankle with the archangel’s. He brought an arm around his waist and held him still, moving his second arm around his chest. His hand moved to push Lucifer’s costume aside and rested his warm hand on Lucifer’s stomach. He curled himself so he was like a protective shell around Lucifer, setting his chin on Lucifer’s head. 

Lucifer still grumbled. He curled up more. Despite how short the costume was, he was still chilly without it. The bigger angel’s hold on him prevented Lucifer from curling up more. Gadreel was essentially wrapped around him in a tight and warm lock.

“I was having fun, babe.” Lucifer pouted.

“You were and still are very drunk. There is a stopping point, Lucifer.” Gadreel spoke softly, almost whispering. Lucifer sighed. 

“I let myself get drunk. I’m not even that drunk, really.”

“You went to the roof on a whim and shouted from the rooftops that you loved me. That’s pretty drunk to me.” 

“I would’ve done it soberly.”

“If you were sober, you would’ve realize I was joking.”

“And I did.” 

Gadreel rolled his eyes and warmed up against Lucifer. “Sober you would also never deny cuddles from me.”

“I was having fun and you said I was too shittered to keep doing so. Meanie.”

“You do realize it’s 2 in the morning right?”

“And?”

“And I’m tired. I want to sleep with you, ok?”

“Hmph.” Lucifer huffed and crossed his arms. The angel kept Lucifer close and yawned.

“I’m tired, Luci.”

“And I’m not though.” Gadreel cuddled Lucifer like he was a giant teddy bear.

“Sucks. Mine.”Lucifer made himself cold to touch. Gadreel relaxed against Lucifer. “Feels nice…” He yawned again and buried his face into the archangel’s hair. Lucifer made himself hot to touch.

“Luci....” Gadreel whined. Lucifer grumbled. Gadreel huffed and made his hand burn Lucifer. Lucifer whimpered and made himself hotter. The angel pouted and whined. He cooled off his hand to soothe the burn. “That harms your grace you know..” Lucifer grumbled and turned back to his normal cool. 

“My grace has been worse than this, y’know.”

“Doesn’t mean you should go around ruining it.”

“Bleh.” Lucifer’s pout was audible. Gadreel sighed.

“Please cuddle me? Come on, Luci.. You said you loved me.”

“Are you really questioning my love for you, Gadreel?” Lucifer cooled off and ducked his head.

“No. But you love me. So you should cuddle me.”

“I could be saving humans from doing the stupid things they do while they’re drunk, and I could be trying to get Sam and Castiel together, but you want me to cuddle you?” Gadreel nodded.

“Because Samandriel is sober and watches over the humans. And Castiel will find a way to get his crush to go on a date with him.” Gadreel held Lucifer tightly. “Plus, you’re my pillow.” Lucifer whined and hid his face. He was officially miserable. Gadreel just cuddled his lover and held him close. The archangel drummed his fingers against the mattress. They both eventually fell asleep.

Meanwhile…..

Gabe was flirting at some girl dressed as a nurse. The girl, just so happened to be Balthazar, who had made himself into a woman. He still wore the nurse outfit, and he occasionally laughed at Gabe to keep him in the conversation and flirting.

“So, where are you from?” Gabe asked and sipped his beer.

“Tennessee.”

“Well, that’s funny, ‘cause you’re the only 10 I see.” Gabe sipped his beer. “On the pH scale. You’re basic.” He walked off. Balthazar huffed.

“Yeah well you’re acidic. Fucking salty as hell.” Gabe dissolved into the party. Balthazar walked the other way. 

Gabe looked around to find a certain, rare 6’4 Chewbacca. Castiel walked up behind Gabe. “Any luck with him?”

“Nope, but there will be someday.” Castiel snorted.

“Sure. I think Gadreel would have a better shot at Sam. And Gadreel doesn’t even want him.”

“That’s because my brother’s a good enough lay for him.”

“Guess I would be too. But apparently not you, short stack.” Castiel smirked down at Gabe.

“Sentiment Tree.” Gabe glowered up at Cas.

“Save that one for Chewbacca. He’s taller. Plus, you would want to climb him like a tree.” Castiel elbowed Gabe’s shoulder.

“If I had it my way I’d grind him like a fresh cup of coffee.”

“Sam’s a top. Good luck with that.” Castiel smiled smugly. “Maybe in another universe. And maybe in that universe, he actually likes you!” Gabe growled. “Well, I’m off to try and get my crush to like me too. Which by the way, is not your Sam.” Castiel half glared at Gabe and walked away. Gabe grumbled and looked around. 

Samandriel was now talking to Balthazar, who looked irritated. Samandriel crossed his arms. Castiel walked up and looked at them. “What’s Balthazar’s problem?”

“Gabriel.” Balthazar growled. Samandriel snorted.

“It was a good burn too, it was pretty funny.” Balthazar half growled at Samandriel. Castiel raised his eyebrows.

“I mean Gabe’s been a problem for me tonight too.”

“Not for me.” Sam chirped. Cas smiled some.

“Lucky you. Gabe’s been insisting I have a crush on Sam Winchester, when I do not.” 

“You sure brother? Because he definitely likes you.” Samandriel looked at them.

“Who then?” He asked. Castiel looked at Samandriel.

“Who what?”

“Who’s the lucky person?” Castiel looked away from Samandriel and coughed.

“It’s not that big of a deal really.” 

“No? Then why can’t you tell us?” Balthazar looked between them. He snorted and walked away, giving them privacy.

“I know who it is.” Castiel swore at Balthazar.

“But I don’t,” Sam said. “Tell me?” Just as Castiel opened his mouth to say, Gabe walked up.

“SAMANDRIEL! Hey there, you look pretty cute.” Gabe put an arm around his shoulders. “How’s it goin’?” Castiel huffed at Gabriel. Samandriel shrugged.

“Fairly well. I got to see Balthazar almost kill Crowley, and the most scared expression on his face. It was hilarious.” Castiel smiled some. Gabe nodded. “How about we go get some drinks?” Castiel froze and glared at Gabriel. Samandriel didn’t even notice, he smiled at Gabriel.

“Yeah, sure. Just no alcohol. I don’t like the taste.” Samandriel started walking away. Gabe followed and gave Castiel a smug smile, before putting his arm back around Sam. Sam looked at the archangel.

“I heard you’ve been pissing people off tonight. Is it because it’s Halloween?”

“You betcha.” Samandriel frowned at him. 

“That’s kind of mean.”

“I feed on spite.” Samandriel smiled and laughed.

“You know what’s funny to me?”

“What?”

“The fact that you have your arm around my shoulders when you are too short to do so.” Gabe shrugged and moved his arm around Sam’s waist. 

“Better?” Samandriel smiled a bit.

“Yeah.”

Castiel watched them angrily. He then smirked and headed over to Chewbacca. The furry creature was downing a beer. Castiel walked up to Sam.

“Gabriel is being an asshole.”

“Isn’t he always?” Castiel huffed.

“Yeah, but he’s especially being an ass tonight. He’s doing everything to spite me!” Castiel grumbled to Sam.

“And I’m supposed to do what about it?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe help me get back at him?”

“How?” Castiel shrugged and pouted at Sam. Sam thought before putting his arm around Cas. Cas looked up at Sam, innocently. Sam grinned. “Just like this.” Cas smiled softly.

Samandriel tilted his head. “I thought Cas said that he didn’t like Sam.” Gabe looked in the direction of Cas. Cas was leaning into Sam and staring up at him with a smile. Gabe heated up a bit and held Sammie closer. Samandriel looked at Gabe with a slight frown. “Are you ok?” Gabe nodded briskly. 

“I’m good.”

“Right, sure. You heated up, and you almost instinctively held me closer. What is it?” Samandriel almost demanded. He looked down at Gabe.

“Cas is stealing  _ my _ moose.” Samandriel frowned and pulled away.

“What does that have to do with me?”

“Long story.”

“Yeah, well I’m involved. So spill.”

“Cas has a thing for you. So this is me whisking you away, to spite him but he’s taking my moose.” Samandriel almost looked angrily at Gabe. 

“Seriously? I was brought into your stupid fight? You know what.. Whatever.” Sammie looked over at Cas and Sam. “I’ve got an idea.”

“I’m listening.”

“Well then you’re doing it wrong, blabbermouth.” Samandriel pulled Gabe into the living room.

“What’s your idea?” Samandriel smirked a bit.

“Kiss me. I dare you.” Gabe smirked. He moved his hands to the collar of Sammie’s shirt and kissed him. Cas had looked over and he growled quietly.

“Looks like it didn’t work, Sam. Thanks for the help though.” Cas moved away. Sam frowned. 

“Dance with me.” Cas looked back at him. 

“What?”

“Dance with me.” Castiel chuckled some.

“Sam, it didn’t work.. We don’t need to put in extra work. Because Gabe will just retaliate, and probably end up with Samandriel and-” Castiel stopped. Sam kissed Cas’ cheek. Castiel looked up at Sam. “Sam.. Do you like me?” Sam paused for a minute and nodded, slowly. “Then.. I’m um. I’m sorry. Balthazar even told me, shit. Look I’m sorry, I used you. But I like Samandriel.” Sam nodded. 

“That’s okay, Cas. I… I’ll be fine.” He assured the cat angel. Castiel’s tail drooped. It got stepped on and he yelped. His tail wrapped around his leg instead.

Gabe pulled back and looked at Sammie. The younger angel was in a bit of a daze. “Was not expecting that.” He cleared his throat. “How’re Sam and Cas?” Gabe licked his lips. 

“I don’t think they’re doing too great.” Samandriel looked at Gabe and raised an eyebrow.

“What was that?”

“I said I don’t think they’re doing too great.” Samandriel shook his head.

“You licked your lips, what was that about?” Gabe shrugged.

“You taste like chocolate.”

Samandriel laughed. “Probably because it’s Halloween.” Samandriel pulled away and looked over at Sam and Cas. Gabe went over to them. Castiel looked at Gabe, then glared at him. 

“You asshole!”

“That’s me!” Castiel growled at Gabe.

“Really? You kissed Sammie to spite me? You’re such a jerk.”

“And I  _ liked _ it.” Castiel’s tail flicked and his ears went back. Gabe looked at Castiel with a shit-eating grin. Sam frowned.

“Guys, really. Can we not have a fight?” Castiel walked off. Samandriel watched and went after Cas. Gabe went to follow his brothers. Samandriel grabbed Cas’ arm.

“Hey, Cas wait.”

“No. Fuck off. Both of you. Samandriel, I know you don’t like me, don’t try to hide it. You kissed Gabe willingly, and by the look of it. You liked it, probably even enjoyed it more than a kiss from me. Not only that, but you’ve been around Balthazar as much as possible. I’ll get over it. Just leave.” Samandriel watched Castiel for a minute and sighed. He hugged Cas.

“I’m sorry, brother.” He left right after. Gabe looked at Cas. 

“Cas, I-” Cas hissed and bared his fangs at Gabe. Gabe stood upright. “Castiel, I am sorry for kissing the man you wanted.” He stated.

Castiel set his shoulders straight. “Doesn’t matter anymore now does it? He likes someone else. Sammie doesn’t like me, and while Sam does I used him. I don’t think he’ll want me much more.”

“He does not like me, Brother. He dared me to kiss him. Not my fault it as better than I thought it would be.” Castiel growled.

“I don’t care Gabe. You still did. That’s not fair to me, I would not have kissed Sam if I was in that position. Even Sam only kissed my cheek, knowing it would have made the situation worse. You’re such an asshole!”

“I know. Please forgive me.”

“Why should I? All night you’ve been an ass to me and doing everything in spite of m-” Someone shoved Castiel up against Gabe, toppling them both over. Gabe fell back and looked up to Castiel. 

“Because I thought we were just playing.”

“Playing what exactly?” Castiel’s voice got quiet.

“Play fighting. And it was my mistake for going too far, and I am sorry.”

“Play fighting? That’s a bullshit excuse.” Castiel moved to get up, but couldn’t from the crowded hallway.

“That’s what I thought, though! What more do you want from me, Castiel?” Castiel tripped  someone with his tail and got up, stomping a foot down between Gabriel’s legs and pulling Gabe up as well. Gabe looked up at Cas and crossed his arms. Castiel only glared at him. People walked by, pushing Castiel up against Gabe. The archangel stumbled back again and sighed when his back hit the wall of the hall. 

“Tell me, Cas, what the fuck else do you want!” Castiel opened his mouth to retort, only for the angel to be shoved up against Gabe. Castiel sighed.

“I don’t know, Gabe. Ok? All I know is that it hurts. Ok? It hurts that you did that, and I don’t know. But just saying sorry.. That’s not enough. Words can be meaningless just as they are powerful. And words won’t fix what happened.”

Gabe just leaned back and waited for Cas to say something else. Castiel didn’t. He just looked away, searching for a way to get out. The shortstack thought for a minute. Someone pressed Cas up against him again. Castiel grunted and grumbled.

“I wish this place weren’t so crowded.” Gabe frowned.  Castiel tried to move away, at least giving Gabriel space to breathe. Gabriel gasped as someone shoved Cas’ face to his own. Castiel lips pressed against Gabe’s. There was shouting in the background.Gabe’s eyes squeezed shut, but soon his lips moved against Cas’. Castiel’s eyes fluttered shut. His arms eventually moved around Gabe’s waist, pulling him closer instead of pushing him away again. Gabe moved his elbows up and on the angel’s shoulders. His hands tangled into Cas’ hair.

Suddenly the cheers rang to their ears, and Castiel jolted back. Balthazar was grinning like a fool. “I may be basic, Gabriel. But at least I don’t deny who I like.” Gabe blinked owlishly. 

“I… I didn’t even think…” Castiel looked at Gabe and smiled a bit.

“I didn’t either…” Castiel started. Samandriel laughed at them. 

“Seriously? Gabriel doing everything to annoy you and insisting it’s just play fighting? That’s like someone deeply crushing on someone, trying to get their attention, but insisting that they don’t like you. Plus, Cas, you weren’t angry that Gabe kissed me. You said it yourself, you knew I liked Balthazar. It was because it was  _ Gabe _ .” Samandriel smiled at them. Gabe pulled Cas into another kiss, so neither of them had to say anything. Cas’ voice got muffled, but he kissed back. He pulled back after a minute.

“Am I ever going to be able to say anything?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t wanna say anything to Sam and you’re a nice thing to kiss.” Castiel blushed slightly.

“Then maybe we should just leave instead?” Gabe grinned and nodded.

“Wanna?” Castiel kissed Gabe as an answer. Gabe flew them to one of the bunker’s many rooms.

****

Dean watched the fiasco unfold. First he watched his brother’s heart break, only for him to be whisked away to the dance floor by an angel in a nurse costume. Then the yelling in the hallway started, and angel Sam came to steal away the nurse. Only for them to plot to get the duo in the hallway together, which somehow happened in minutes. Angel power. No surprise there. Yeah. This was the life of the bunker. He hoped the other holidays wouldn’t be as hectic, and hopefully with no more chick flick moments. On second thought, hopefully no more disgusting romance moments either.

*~ The End ~*


End file.
